


【鬼杰】你卧底成O的时候，做好被上的觉悟了吗？（16）

by RevieRRRevie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevieRRRevie/pseuds/RevieRRRevie
Kudos: 3





	【鬼杰】你卧底成O的时候，做好被上的觉悟了吗？（16）

被王琳凯死死压制住咬破腺体的时候，朱星杰心里想的是，不愧是你王琳凯，真是落到这步田地还不肯有一点服输示弱。

空气里苦柚熏香的气味浓得骇人，似乎真的有火燎过朱星杰的五腑六脏。这种感觉对朱星杰来说很新奇，他只觉得渴到极致，尽管深刻地痛楚烙在他的后颈，他也乐意去饮鸩止渴。要说他是不是真不乐意，真的没有办法，那倒也不是，只是朱星杰懒得去试试。

未尝不可，王琳凯，他颤抖着推开王琳凯，主动吻上去，双手颤抖着去摸他的衣领，试图剥去他的外衣。尽管我们心怀鬼胎，但此刻一同叛逃，姑且算是一种荒谬的浪漫。

医生给他做完手术的时候，千叮咛万嘱咐一定不能发情，他的第二性征因为长期的药物控制彻底紊乱，其实他现在算不上omega，最多算得上是有着omega气味的beta。若在调养期间发情，他也说不好朱星杰还能不能勉强保留第二性征。但朱星杰总觉得，如果在王琳凯这里，无论怎样都能找到归宿，无论怎样都可以拥有归属。

太过于铤而走险了，他们两个人却没有一个人能清醒过来，王琳凯用牙齿吻他的皮肤，吻出隐隐看得到血点的吻痕。他是被挟持的人质，却分不清这歹徒所做的算不算暴行。

“王琳凯，你想好了，说不定等一下就会有人举着枪破门而入，看见的就是我们现下这幅放荡的画面。”朱星杰第一次闻着苦柚熏香不再是逼迫自己去接受，而是乐纳这个气味给他带来的所有欲望。

“朱星杰，你觉得我还会放过你吗？”王琳凯像是在做死前的最后一件事一样爱抚他又亲吻他，“又或者你觉得我这个时候会和你开玩笑吗？我说了，我只做我想做的事。”

苦柚熏香和淡淡的海盐味里，还有浓重的血腥味，他们伤口都只是勉强止血，稍微一扯动就隐隐可以闻见对方身上的血气。狭小的地下室里只有一张不大的灰床，地面上都是地上渗下来难干的污水，在瓷砖一格一格的缝隙间流淌着，他们却不想挪动位置，好像只要不小心停下，就是永远停止。

朱星杰用右手肘撑着自己的身体，即使在这个时候他也还是有点不合时宜的洁癖，王琳凯搂着他的腰，不再做多余的前戏，手掌覆上了他的臀部。

“我不会再信你了，如果我不能赢的话，我甘愿双输。”王琳凯的手指湿漉漉的，不知道是汗是血又或许是污水，“大不了我们向彼此悔过。”

他手掌用力掰开骨缝，露出勉强湿润了的穴口，随后一根手指便探了进去。朱星杰说不清那种感受，硬要说的话，自然还是撕裂得痛，并且他很快就知道为什么医生让他一定不能发情，王琳凯的信息素和明明是从自己身上散发出来的信息素让他对比以前的恶心感有过之而无不及。

似乎有无数蚂蚁啃噬内脏，痒且痛，朱星杰像昆虫趋光一样在阴暗的地下室靠近王琳凯，王琳凯也如同太阳毫不吝啬地给他光给他热，如同烈暑的高温刺痛他的皮肤。

两指已经进入，朱星杰觉得自己有点看不清眼前的景象，不知道是因为失血还是因为这场本不应该开始的性事。好比他知道王琳凯的吻落在他的肌肤上，却不清楚究竟是自己的肩胛还是自己后腰侧敏感的曲线。

我们在绝处做爱，又在对方的瞳孔里逢生。

他知道王琳凯下手一点都没有留情，细长的手指捅破微微湿润的甬道，敏感的穴肉甚至感受得到王琳凯粗大得突兀的骨节如何摩擦过肠肉。王琳凯的手上的动作很粗鲁，朱星杰把眼睛压在手小臂上，感受他的侵入。

王琳凯忽然握住他的分身，朱星杰无意义地发出喟叹，煞风景地想，如果这个时候周锐真的能找到他们，自己又要如何给他解释，又要如何救王琳凯逃出生天，又或者那也不重要了，反正做是做了，不能停下来，反正如若以前就此死亡，也不失为一个圆满的结局。

王琳凯的手指很灵活，这是王琳凯第一次帮他撸，这也是他在转变成一个omega的过程中第一次体会属于o的感受。这一切都过于怪异了，就如同他没有想过王琳凯会用他修长的手指抚摸过他分身上的青筋。

前后夹杂的刺激过于猛烈，朱星杰手终究是没撑住地摔在地上，左肩剧痛，伤口微微发热。“到床上去。”他对王琳凯说。

“杰哥，你真当是在享受了？”王琳凯很亲昵地咬了一下他的耳垂，话却说的很无情，抚摸着他分手的手忽然用力一握，朱星杰痛呼，弓起身子痉挛，然后他被王琳凯扛起来扔上了床。

“是你要和我上床的，杰哥。”王琳凯和他抵着额头，“说实话，我都没耐心了，你算omega了吧？为什么还是不湿。”

朱星杰眼里覆了一层薄薄的湿意，他不知道王琳凯究竟在想什么，偶尔温柔偶尔野蛮，要他以为自己如果再多试一试，王琳凯还可以再相信他。

“杰哥，但你既然想要，我当然会给你。”王琳凯再一次把手伸向他的穴口，“你还是很紧。”

这回直接是三根手指，朱星杰尝试扭动着腰臀去适应，却还是过于艰难，王琳凯这回不多给他适应的时间，粗暴地直进直出，敏感的甬道被指甲刮过，火辣辣的疼从尾骨传到泪腺，朱星杰却不愿让他出去，深呼吸地嗅着那股曾被他憎恨抵触地苦柚熏香。

王琳凯的确没有耐心了。他撸动了几下自己的分身，俯身咬了一口朱星杰的腺体恶狠狠地吮吸，随后便尝试提枪直入。穴口还是很紧致，没有润滑，注定了这就是磨难，于二人都是。

“王琳凯...别tm娘们唧唧...”朱星杰几乎说不出完整的句子，却还要和王琳凯犟。他忽然就是不想要王琳凯好受，不想要王琳凯那么容易就支配他。

王琳凯咬着牙支棱起朱星杰的没伤的那只膝盖，手掌用力扇过他的臀部：“你真的有种，Jzen，以前当那个大名鼎鼎的谍网之王的时候有没有想过，自己会被人压在身下操啊。”

老实讲，朱星杰早没那体力与他呈一时口舌之快，他在捕捉王琳凯的分身贯穿甬道时传来的微乎极微的快感，还要分心去想王琳凯体力是真他娘的好，中了他一枪，在水里cos那么久的鱼，和他打一场，把他抱进来，放了不少血，还能撞到他几乎说不出话。

“不过你当时既然敢卧底成omega，想来就是做好了被上的觉悟。”王琳凯放下身子贴住朱星杰的后背，让自己更深地进入他的甬道。

朱星杰凭着感觉去迎合他，比上次煎熬多的无非是一点并不算多的本能。他感觉王琳凯行进得愈发顺畅起来，他也慢慢琢磨出了几分快感。王琳凯一只手伸到了他的腹肌上，延着纹理向前抚摸，最后掐了一把他的胸肌。

“王琳凯...”朱星杰下意识地想痛呼，紧锁在口中的呻吟最终念成了王琳凯的名字。

“杰哥，你说你那个头儿会不会冲进来，”王琳凯在他耳边说，忽然只向一处使劲研磨，朱星杰仰起脖子却尖叫不出来。

“不会...”朱星杰断断续续，“这个地方...他决找不到...啊——”朱星杰忽然条件反射性地仰头，右臂向后一甩，王琳凯一声闷哼，继续对着那一处撞击。

酥麻的感觉让他战栗，他从未想过人还能拥有这样的触感。

“杰哥，你怎么没有生殖腔呢，”朱星杰感觉有什么粘腻温热的东西流到他背上，他吃力地摸了一把，不知道是谁的血，“还是没被我开拓出来？”

“王琳凯，其实我只想让你活着。”朱星杰皱着眉，眼睛紧闭。

“你这句话太没有情趣了。而且，那可太不巧了，我想让你死。”王琳凯停顿了一下，舔了舔他的腰侧，帮他撸动着分身，“而且我现在想操死你。”

两个人都没什么体力，却又刚刚好的势均力敌，朱星杰感觉得到后穴越来越湿润，甚至轻微的收缩。王琳凯不再多话，只是不给他喘息地撞击，随后在自己射进他体内时搔过朱星杰分身的马眼，让他跟随自己一同颤抖。

王琳凯离开他体内的一刹那，朱星杰有点恍惚，床单早就被浸透，主要是血，还有一些汗和二人交合处留下的白色液体，床单于是变成水红色，倒显得很吉利。

如同喜被，我承载你，它承载我们二人。但纵使我遵从了这世上所有三从四德，也难与你落得圆满。朱星杰转过身来摸王琳凯的脸，迫使自己去看王琳凯的眼睛。他的眼睛里冰冷得很分明，朱星杰很清楚，王琳凯不会感恩自己，也不会在对自己有爱那么轻率的念头。

但王琳凯，朱星杰最后一次同他接吻，我也始终在按我认为的正确去执行，我比你更义无反顾。


End file.
